<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashion Show by MamanAbeille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391595">Fashion Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille'>MamanAbeille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love We Shared in September [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fashion Show, Lukanette, Lukanette September 2019, day three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Marinette is going to have everything ready in time for the showcase.  Thankfully, Luka is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love We Shared in September [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fashion Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day three prompt for Lukanette September. Obviously, it's like way late, but better late than never.  I'm making Lukanette month last all year round...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it,” Marinette groans, shoving her sketchbook to the side of her desk in defeat. “I quit!”She’s surrounded by a dozen or so sketches, several fabric choices, a collection of buttons and zippers, and a couple halfway finished pieces. “I’m just going to withdraw my slot.”She momentarily buries her face in her hands, taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself. “None of these are up tp Gabriel’s standards, and I’d rather withdraw than submit these.Besides, I’ve spent so much time fretting over the actual designs, there’s no way I’ll actually be able to assemble them all in time for the showcase.”</p>
<p>Tikki pasts her charge’s head sympathetically, “Don’t say that, Marinette.Gabriel loves your work, and he specifically asked for your submissions.You’re just in a little creative rut.It happens to everyone, even the hold of the creation miraculous.” Marinette gives her a half-hearted smile, appreciating her words.</p>
<p>“Tikki is right, you know.”Marinette jumps at Luka’s voice.He’s casually leaning against hte door frame of their shared work space, his arms crossed in front of him.She takes a moment to soak in the sight.All these years later, and he still is able to fill her butterflies just by his presence. She realizes he’s probably been there for several minutes already without her noticing.It wasn’t the first time it’d happened, and she’s certain it won’t be last. He’d told her before that he enjoyed watching her work.She gets it.She feels the same way when it comes to his music.She will often sneak in while he’s recording or writing and just lose herself in the moment, watching her love create his passion.</p>
<p>“You’ve put your heart and soul into these designs.” He boosts himself off his spot on the wall and makes her way over to the desk.She turns her little swivel chair to face him as he does.Luka places a hand on each of the armrests, trapping her in before continuing. “It’s impossible to miss that you’ve filled designs with love and care.They are going to knock his fancy, over priced socks off.”He drops a gentle kiss on the top of her nose with one of his trademark little gruff of a laugh that fills her with warmth. “Besides, you’re not a quitter.So… what can I do to help?I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” she nods, retrieving her sketchbook and determinately organizing some of the designs in front of her.“You’re right.I can do this. I have been working for years to get this opportunity.I can do this.I’m Ladybug!”</p>
<p>“Even better, you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Luka smiles, stealing a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Marinette smiles back at him with a little chuckle and shake of her head. “And you’re chessy, and I love you.Thank you, Luka.” She places a soft kiss on his cheek. “Okay, lets get to work!Do you think you can help cut out a few patterns?Just the dotted lines. Not solids” she tells him motioning over to her work station and the bit of fabric laid out there, already traced out.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes at her dramatically with a laugh.“You act as if I’ve never helped you.I know the drill, baby.” He sticks her tongue out at her for added measure before doing as she asks.He’s not wrong.More often than not, he does help her bring her creations to life.Usually he just cuts out the patterns for her, following her lines meticulously.Recently though, she has been teaching him some of the basic stitches that could prove useful in the upcoming months, especially since she’d been coerced into making the groups Halloween costumes this year.</p>
<p>They work together throughout the night, falling into natural ebbs and flows of silence and conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, Luka’s voice startles her again. This time it’s a whisper, his lips brushing ever so slightly against her ear.“You did that, baby.Good job.”They are backstage of the annual Gabriel Agreste showcase, for which he’d chosen three of her final designs.The last of her models exists the stage, and she’s filled with so much pride and joy, she feels like she’s going to explode. “You helped,” she tells him with a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“No.” He’s staring down at her with so much adoration and fervor.“That’s all you, my extraordinary girl.”He captures her in lips in a passionate kiss, and Marinette is sure that is the absolute best moment of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>